Vengeance
by evilregalbellerina
Summary: After a secret organization destroys lives, a group of teens come together years later in a much different world to seek revenge on those who wronged them. They form relationships, friendships and find love as they battle side by side against the organization called the Grimm. Seeking Vengeance but finding hope. Rating will change to M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Welcome! This is gonna be my first story for Bering and Wells on this account. I had a previous account but I needed to redirect my focus until inspiration hits for the story I was working on before. I hope having some time away from that on this idea helps me out a bit. I hope you guys enjoy it. It's an AU and just for fun. Let me know what you think and I'll keep writing._**

 _The night of November 10, 2006 five families from five different countries were torn apart by a secret organization driven by greed and power. They eradicated those who stood against them and in their wake, they unknowingly left the youngest children of those families alive. Their namesakes, hiding in shadows, watching as their parents and siblings were murdered before them._

 _Young eyes widened at the blood; hearts hardened with hatred and vengeance. This event would lead to the most phenomenal battle of heroes and villains the world would ever know._

 _It is now 2015, and the world had become overrun with monsters and their rulers. They were called the stonelanders, and they were killers at the hands of their masters who ran the organization known as Grimm. They slaughtered villages and towns and even took over cities on their quest to conquer the world._

 _In the wake of this new world, individuals with innate and special abilities gathered together to fight. They became huntsmen and huntresses. As the monster population grew, so did they; opening academies that would offer safety and training to those who showed the most promise._

 _Among these academies was the most prestigious of them all; only accepting 3 new members a year, it was the school that all hopefuls fought to be apart of. This year would make history as two of the three students would be the youngest ever to attend Warehouse 13._

 _…_

"We're here." The taller of the two young girls looked over at the other, then back to the tall iron gates; gates protected with an enchantment that allowed only those attending to pass through.

"Yup." The other girl replied. Her red hair was straight and sat just above her shoulders, bangs hovering over her right eye. She wore dark colors as though she were in mourning every moment, but always had a pop of red in representation of her quest for vengeance. "You ready?"

"Let's do this." Although they were the same age, the taller girl looked a little older. She looked as though she had really lived. She was wiser than one would expect. Her hair was long and wound in loose curls that looked messy and tamed all at the same time. Her eyes were a soft hazel, but every now and then they would become fiercely green. She would always wear blue… always. No one knew why.

They walked hand in hand through the gates, each holding their small suitcases with their names engraved; Myka and Claudia Bevin.

…

Pete knocked on a solid oak door for about a minute before shouting out to his dorm mate. "Yo! H.G. We're gonna be late!" He was a total jock with a heart of gold; not the smartest person alive, but the most loyal friend one could ask for.

H.G. emerged with her hair in a towel. "Pete I don't know what the big deal is. Why do we have to go at all?"

"It's like the only social thrown at the beginning of the year to welcome the new students and hello… we need three new team members so we should meet them because chances are they'll be joining us in this giant dorm room any day now." He reached for his friends pants and top and threw it at her before walking out. "Five minutes!"

H.G. looked in the mirror, studying her face as she had many times before. Putting on a smile, trying to remember what genuine happiness was. She got dressed and brushed out her hair, leaving it down. It flowed down her back like silk, untangled and perfect. She held herself with pride and strength. She was a master class student, soon to be huntress, top of her class and she was about to find those titles challenged.

As she got to the main hall, the new students had already been introduced and were walking around meeting everyone. Pete had his arm around Myka's shoulder and was pulling her over to meet H.G.

"Hey this is Myka Bevin. Myka this is H.G. I think you guys will get along great because you're both nerds and surprisingly somber considering the party that's being thrown right now. I'm hungry." He left the two standing awkwardly together.

"Hello Myka. It's a pleasure to meet you." H.G. held out her hand which Myka took.

"Likewise." Myka looked around uncomfortably.

"I heard you were young." H.G. blurted in hopes of filling the silence between them.

"15 and not the youngest. My sister is actually three months younger than me." She saw her sister in the distance and called out for her. "This is Claudia."

"Claudia. Hi, I'm H.G. It's nice to meet you." She looked at them standing side by side. "No offense but you don't look like sisters."

"Myka and I met in group home. We were in the same foster home but we left and changed our last names because we may not have been born sisters, but we became sisters anyway."

H.G. smiled and it was sincere, but Myka noticed a look she knew all too well; loss and regret. She didn't speak of it though.

"So Pete told me that we will probably be team members."

"Yes. We're the only team that isn't complete at the moment and your presence seems to be the thing we need. A group of huntsmen and huntresses in training need to have five members to do field work. Pete and I have just been doing training and simulation work since our last members left us."

"And the last member of our team." Pete pushed a lanky teen with glasses in the middle of the group. "Jinks meet everyone. It's gonna be great having another guy around."

They all spoke and got to know each other, or at least who they wanted to be known as. All seemed to have secrets and Jinks had an ability to tell that they were keeping secrets but he wasn't about to narc since he kept a few himself. They would just need to build that trust over time and hopefully there wouldn't be another team three members short next year.

…

After the social, everyone went to their respective dorms and the new arrivals would be in the first year room until exams.

Myka and Claudia lay on the biggest bed with a book in their lap, whispering to each other.

"So Mykes… you think this is gonna work?"

"I know it is Claude. It'll take some time but it'll work."

"How? I mean… we're just kids."

"We're just kids now. But we just needed an in and this place is it. This is what we need. This is the training we need and this is what we have worked for the past nine years. The Grimm are gonna pay for what they did to our families. Your brother and my mom. They'll pay." Myka looked down at the journal page with the first name on a long list. "Starting here." She circled the first one she saw. "Professor MacPherson."

 **Thanks again for taking the time to read this. Let me know what you think about it with a review. I hope there's some interest in this story because I'm currently very motivated to write it. xoxo. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To anyone reading this, thank you. I really wanna see what can come of this story. I'm still working out some ideas so bear with me. I hope you like this chapter. Depending on the response to this story I will most likely update once a week but since it's brand new I thought I would post another chapter right away so people can kind of see a little more what this story is about.**

 **I am working on building the Bering and Wells relationship but as I go on, everyone will be involved and we'll see every relationship and friendship forming.**

 **Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Claudia and Myka both walked down the hall to their first class hand in hand and in silence as always. Squeezing out morse code the entire way.

'What do you think MacPherson is gonna be like?' Claudia asked.

'He has to be a monster after what he did.' Myka replied in code, her eyes so harsh it could turn a monster to stone. 'He is what he rules. The Grimm are monsters just like the stonelanders.'

They turned into their class, or rather Professor MacPherson's class. He stood there hugging a student. They overheard the girl speak as they parted and she called him dad. Myka froze. How could such a monster have a heart enough to father a child?

"Mykes. You coming?" Claudia had already sat down at a desk gesturing for Myka to take the one next to her.

"Yeah." Myka sat down slowly, never looking away from the professor until a body plopped down next to her.

"Well you've seen the infamous Professor MacPherson in the flesh. Disappointing isn't it?" H.G. scoffed. "I had the same reaction." She watched as Myka shut her eyes before refocusing on the one talking to her. "Are you alright Myka?"

"I'm fine thanks."

"Great. Well… we are building weapons today. If you already have your weapon which I assume you do because you have a sheathe, you can just bring it here to modify it to your desires."

"I love my sword the way it is. There's no need to modify it."

"Let me guess… the prodigy… you made it when you were ten and you can't possibly part with it or dream of changing it, even though the times have changed."

"My mother made it for me before she died. She was a genius and it's perfect the way it is. I should make a back up weapon though. Just in case." Myka picked up a paper and pencil and went to work designing a side arm weapon.

"Myka… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… you know." H.G. Stuttered. "Look, I hope we can be friends."

"I don't really know how to do that." Myka said frankly. "But I hope so too."

In that class, Myka didn't just study weapon technology and modifications, but the professor as well. Meanwhile, H.G. was studying her and noticed that she was incredible and intelligent and also a little sad and alone.

When the class ended H.G. stopped Myka from getting up. "Would you like to join me for dinner sometime this week? My treat."

Myka took a second and bit her lip, thinking it over. "I guess that would be okay."

"Great!" H.G. sighed in relief. "I'll go over the details with you later then."

"Sounds great." Myka was excited. She knew it would be good to get out and do something but she didn't want to lose sight of her mission.

…

Pete caught up with H.G. in the hall with a smile on his face. "So…"

"What is it Pete?"

"I overheard your talk with Myka. You're totally into her aren't you? Sly dog."

"Pete it's not like that. I just… I feel a connection with her. I don't know what it is yet. I want to find out."

"Okay but if anything happens just don't break her heart. She's a good person I can feel it."

"I wouldn't do that. I'm trying to be a better person. You know that."

"I know. My vibes picked up on that too a long time ago. Let's go get some lunch I'm starving." He put his arm around her.

"You, my friend, are always starving."

…

Myka was in the water. She swam like a fish and didn't stop. It cleared her head and helped her focus. She wasn't afraid of anything and she wasn't out of control when she was in the water. It was like the whole world fell away and she could just be.

On the beach, H.G. sat, watching and trying not to be too creepy. She felt drawn to Myka every single day. Like the universe was pulling them together. She didn't know yet what it was; familial, romantic, simply adoration between peers. She wanted to find out and she was ready to go all in with Myka. She wanted to know the girl.

Myka was toweling off when she saw H.G. sitting there. "Hey."

"Sorry if this is awkward. Do you come swimming every day? It's freezing."

"I try to, but sometimes I can't make it. I'm used to the cold so it doesn't bother me much."

"Well call me if you ever need company. I do love the ocean and I could get used to the cold." H.G. said sweetly and sincerely. She looked out at the ocean and smiled; wishing she could have shared such a sunset with those she loved.

"You bet. You're my first call when I go for a swim. I have to go get dressed for dinner. I'll see you in the main hall?"

"Definitely darling."

They parted ways that afternoon and Myka ended up stalking MacPherson for a good hour and a half finding out that he is relatively boring. s

…

"Hey Claudia." Myka hugged her sister tight.

"You get anything from MacPherson?"

"Actually I think it'll be difficult to get to him. Maybe we should go after his daughter. I found out her name is um… Sally. I can look into it later. I actually wanted to talk to you about something else."

"Okay. What's up?" Claudia sat at her desk as Myka sat across from her on the bed.

"H.G. asked me to go to dinner with her this week."

"Like a date?"

"I don't know honestly."

"Well… do you want it to be a date?"

"I can't get close to anyone Claude. I can't get anyone involved who isn't involved. I don't want collateral damage. Our families were collateral damage in a war between the Grimm and the Regents. I can't do that to H.G."

"But you wanna see what can happen with her and that's okay. Just go on this one date. Maybe you'll be surprised." Claudia encouraged Myka.

"Thanks. You're the best you know that?"

"I'm a genius so I figured." Claudia joked. "Speaking of which; I actually think I can hack the school records and get anything they have on Macpherson and his daughter. We can find the connection with him and the Grimm, prove that he's a traitor and get him thrown behind bars."

"I love that you're a technopath. I hate computers."

"You're a luddite and obsessed with books so you should know that's not a real word."

Myka laughed. "If you can say it, it's a word."

"I'll hold you to that when I start making up words."

"You mean like frack? I've accepted that one but it did take a while." Myka chuckled as Claudia rolled her eyes. "Hey I forgot to give this to you earlier." Myka handed Claudia a medium sized box. "I hope you like it. I think you'll find it useful this year."

Claudia ripped the box open smiling when she saw her gift. "This is fracking awesome! Dude!" Claudia hugged Myka tight.

"I figured you can use this laptop to do the digging, that way they can't trace anything to your school computer."

"You're the best sister anyone could ask for, you know that?"

"You're a genius so I'm gonna take your word for it." Myka squeezed Claudia once more before letting her go.

"I'm gonna fire this baby up and do some hacking." Claudia took the computer and ran out of the room.

Myka went to her suitcase and pulled out a book, sitting by the windowsill, she reclined and started to read.

H.G. stood outside by the small creek looking up at the moon. She turned around and happened to catch Myka's eyes. They shared a look, both with tears threatening to spill over; Myka's caused by the book she was immersed in and H.G.'s caused by something else that Myka wanted to know about.

H.G. nodded her head slightly; a silent invitation for Myka to join her which she did.

"We have our exams soon." H.G. said as soon as she saw Myka walking toward her. "I couldn't sleep. You?"

"Yeah. I've always had a hard time sleeping though." Myka answered. "Why are you nervous? You did this last year."

"Yes I did and I was very confident then."

"And now?"

"We did a great job last year Myka. We were an amazing team. Then things got tough… real; and some team members decided they couldn't stay and deal with things. I just don't always know who I can trust and depend on. Pete is the only one I really trust here."

"I know that feeling. Not being able to trust. Claudia is the only person I trust with my life. Who knows… after the exam, maybe I'll have three new people to trust." Myka sat on a rock, dipping her feet in the shallow water.

"You can trust me Myka. I know that's a lot to consider seeing as we just met a few days ago. I used to be someone so full of darkness and anger and it ate away at me until I pushed away all the people I loved. I almost lost everyone."

"Not Pete." Myka concluded.

"No. He was angry with me for a really long time. I don't know how but he found it in his heart of gold to forgive me."

"He's lucky. I wish I could forgive like that."

H.G. didn't know why but she felt so protective of Myka. She wrapped her up in her arms and held her tight. "I think we all have the capacity to forgive."

Myka heard the words but felt as though H.G. was just saying it to say it. Neither of them really believed that.

"Yeah but I'm looking for something else."

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. Hope you like it. :) Feel free to leave a review or comment but no pressure. I'll update soon. Thanks again xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I missed a week of updating this story. Hope this chapter makes up for it. I can't wait to post more. I really love this idea and I am definitely always trying to improve and get better at story development. Anyway Enjoy. :)**

Pete, H.G., Myka, Claudia and Jinks all gathered in the courtyard for training.

"Welcome. I am the Dean here, Arthur Nielsen. Most students call me Dean Artie. I don't care about titles just talent and perseverance." Artie had all the students standing together in the courtyard explaining what is expected of them in this exam. "Good luck and remember don't die."

"First day working together. I guess this is where we find out what everyone is made of huh?" Pete smiled happily. He loved being apart of a team and he had a good vibe about this one.

Myka smiled slyly and took her stance. They were about to be tossed into a simulation that had them battling Grimm monsters of all classes. The easiest to the hardest.

"Time to see what you're made of darling." H.G. practically purred. "If you survive let's do dinner at 7?"

"Get a room." Claudia and Jinks said at the same time before laughing.

"Deal." Myka smirked as the timer counted down. 3…2…1…

Suddenly the entire courtyard turned into a forest and separated the team. They were to spend some time battling Grimm on their own before meeting up with the rest of their team to battle the ultimate evil; the Grimm Phoenix. No one had passed that part of the exam ever.

Myka was breathing heavy as the forest rose around her. She assessed her surroundings and used her knowledge of navigation and tracking to avoid as many stonelanders as possible but still managing to track down some that she could fight on her own. She was meticulous and strong and cunning.

A cracking sound came from her left and she headed in that direction, pulling out her sword. As soon as she felt the wind of a stonelander rushing past her she stood strong. Every move she made was like a dance. The monster that looked like a wolf with stone armor embedded in it's flesh attacked. She countered the attack and took it down with ease before launching herself up into a tree, watching as four others surrounded the corpse. She took her side arm and dropped in the center of the circle, hitting a button that turned the small pocket sized gun into a weapon that connected itself to her arm. She spun in a circle gracefully and stopped herself by dropping to a knee. All the wolves fell apart into hundreds of pieces, her weapon dicing them with a high tech program her sister made for her.

She ran at the thought of Claudia on her own. She tracked her down and found her up against a stonelander bear. She watched as her sister took that bear down with ease. The bazooka she made practically tearing it apart. As soon as Claudia was in the clear Myka ran out to her and they ventured forward together.

They heard Pete and Jinks fighting something big in the distance. They ran to help.

"Jinks watch out!" Pete shouted as a giant eagle swooped down. But it had already gotten Jinks and was up in the air. Myka shut her eyes and squeezed her hands together in concentration. She focused all her energy on her new team member and the eagle dropped him as though by force. He fell and Myka took Claudia's hand in her own. It was as though she was slowing his fall because he hit the ground softly and was able to stand up as though nothing had happened.

H.G. happened to be across them the entire time and saw what Myka had done. She ran out to help Pete and everyone else joined them as soon as they could.

"Sorry Claude… I had to." Myka said as she held back tears.

"It's… okay. I would have… done the same… thing." Claudia was drained. Myka had used her energy to save Jinks from dying.

"Let me give you some of mine."

"No. You'll need it." Claudia hugged Myka and they joined the team.

"We should head this way." H.G. said pointing North. "That's where the tower is that'll have our final tests. We must work as a team to bring it down."

Everyone nodded and they all headed in the direction H.G. suggested. She confronted Myka who was walking behind everyone.

"I saw what you did. Is that… was that your semblance?"

"It was one of them. I have a few. I just can't control that one yet so I rarely use it."

"It's brilliant Myka." H.G. looked at the other girl with admiration and awe.

"Until I can control it, it's dangerous. Being able to transfer energy is not as simple as I'd like. I almost killed Claudia once because of it and ever since, I've tried to keep it at bay."

H.G. stopped her for a moment. "Myka. You should be proud of your abilities. Accepting them will help you control them."

"We should keep going." Myka walked on but glanced back to see H.G. frowning. "What's your semblance?"

"Can't say without sounding like a complete narcissistic arse."

"Try." Myka chuckled.

"I've been blessed with intelligence and strength. I have been called a master of strategy." H.G. actually blushed which made Myka smile sincerely.

"I have speed, energy transference and telepathy. And I'm also pretty smart but it's just because I love to read and I have an eidetic memory."

"That's another semblance darling. Your memory is heightened just like your speed."

"Well there's a stonelander coming our way. Let's see your abilities put to the test." Myka winked before disappearing up another tree. "Oh yeah I'm a climber too!"

She heard H.G. laugh and then watched in awe as the girl took the large class 3 stonelander down on her own. There was definitely a lot of strategy in there. H.G. planned each hit and shot meticulously to weaken the monster. She was strong and determined. Myka did feel as though H.G. had been holding back; however she managed to destroy the creature.

They continued on with the rest of the group and ended up at the tower of choice. They would need to defeat the final class 4 stonelander and each take a token that would determine their fate as a team.

Jinks reached his hand forward and pulled up some rocks from the ground, circling them around the group as a temporary shield as they walked. He also planned to use the stones as weapons in case of an emergency.

"Yo Jinksy how is this happening?" Claudia asked.

"I can control metal and there's a small amount of metal in these stones." He blushed a bit, since he was never one to talk about himself or his gifts.

"Cool. Well you keep doing that and I'll just try to figure out how to defeat the phoenix."

"Claudia dear, you can't defeat a phoenix." H.G. said surely.

"Yeah we tried last year. Didn't work. It just keeps coming back."

Myka bumped shoulders with H.G. "I don't know about you but I don't wanna die before our dinner tonight so maybe you and Claudia could put your strategic abilities together and find a way to take this stonelander down."

"Righty-ho then." H.G. stood with Claudia and both whispered as they made their way to the tower of choice.

A few moments had passed and Claudia smiled. "We got it! But… we need everyone. Pete… how's your throwing arm?"

"Finally! I can use these babies for the fight." He flexed. "I can put these guns away." He holstered his weapons. The girls and Jinks just rolled their eyes.

"Myka…" Claudia whispered. "H.G. said we need your semblance."

"I don't think I can do mind control on a class 1 stonelander."

"Not that and not speed. We need your energy transference."

"Claudia I can't do that to you again you might die." Myka warned.

"Not her. Me." H.G. interrupted. "You'll use me. Claudia will wear a piece of metal on her chest, using her weapon that is just amazing to tear the bird apart from the inside out. Pete will throw her, Jinks is going to aim her with his polarity semblance. You'll give Pete more strength, taking it from me." Claudia will destroy this thing from the inside. If it can't burn itself to rise from the ashes, then it can't rise from the ashes at all. We win."

"It's dangerous."

"I know the risks." H.G. took Myka's hand. "I trust you."

"You shouldn't." Myka turned away and nodded her head. "Let's do this."

The phoenix showed up as if on cue. As soon as they saw it, Jinks release the stones in it's direction to confuse it as they got ready.

"Ready Jinks?" Pete asked.

"Ready!"

Pete picked up Claudia and whispered. "Ready kid?"

"I'm ready. Let's kill this thing. Ready Mykes!?"

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess." Myka looked at H.G. who's hand was being squeezed in anticipation. "Are you ready H.G.?"

"Take it away Myka."

"On your Count Claude!" Myka shouted.

Claudia counted down and everyone did their part. Before they knew it, the giant once unstoppable bird was now surrounding them in pieces. They couldn't believe it actually worked. They took down a class 4 stonelander.

As they reached the top of the tower, each student was presented with a set of jewels and stones. They were to pick one.

In the end, if they all made the same choice and depending on the regents evaluation of them as a team, they would remain together.

Myka chose the red ruby and so did Claudia. They knew each other too well. They were destined to be together. They had no idea how the others would choose but they hoped fate was on their side. Without five members, they wouldn't learn all they needed to, to defeat their enemies.

…

As soon as everyone made their choices, the forest and tower disappeared. They were back in the courtyard and not without a few bumps and bruises.

"Congratulations." Artie appeared out of nowhere. "You survived! And now you'll all be official huntsmen and huntresses in training. Get some rest. You'll be having a ceremony tomorrow for your placements." Everyone stood there looking at him and at each other. "Go. Now."

…

"Myka!" H.G. caught Myka as they all walked back to the dorms. "I owe you dinner."

"I'm not too hungry right now."

"That's alright love. I'll pick you up at 7. Can't wait to see what charming shade of blue you'll be wearing. I'll try to anticipate so we can match." As if out of habit, H.G. kissed Myka's cheek which caused both girls to blush. H.G. ran off before they could even look in each others eyes. "See you soon Myka."

Myka got to her room and was slightly flushed. She searched for the loose blue sweater that came down to the top of her thighs. It was comfortable. She paired it with a darker blue thigh high stocking and loose black shorts with ankle boots.

When she opened the door for H.G. around 6:57 her heart started to race. She didn't even notice H.G. gasp and look her up and down.

"You look breathtaking." H.G. held her hand out. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Myka took her hand and walked out with her. "What's the plan tonight?"

"It's a surprise unless you're gonna read my mind."

"I can shut it off." Myka said casually. "If I couldn't I would go crazy."

"That sounds horrible. To have everyones thoughts in your head all the time."

"At first it was hard to control. When I started controlling it was when it developed into something more and I could control people and animals; anything with a brain. I didn't use it for a long time. Then…" Myka stopped and looked down at her feet as they walked.

"What is it? You know you can trust me and tell me anything."

"I used it to get Claudia and I out of the foster system. It was… it wasn't a good place for us. It's probably why I have a hard time trusting and forming relationships."

"Say no more. If you want to share anything with me you can at your own time. Don't feel pressured to spill all your secrets." H.G. put her arm around Myka and walked with her like that. They both smiled like puppy love school girls; the tension giving way to comfort. "I feel like I've known you my whole life Myka."

"I know the feeling H.G. I couldn't put my finger on it but you feel like an old friend."

"So happy it's not one sided." H.G. joked. "Darling you can call me by my actual name."

"Okay… what's that?"

"Helena." She blushed as she waited to hear Myka's response.

"Beautiful name. I'd love to call you that. Helena."

It sounded even better coming from the other girls lips. H.G. wanted so desperately to hear Myka speak every second of every day.

…

The two collapsed in H.G.'s giant bed, exhausted and cold after running back to the academy in a heavy rainstorm.

"You're freezing Myka. Here." She handed Myka a pajama pants and a large shirt. "You can use my bathroom just there. It might be yours too come tomorrow."

"Thanks but I should get to my room."

"That's all the way on the other side of campus. You can stay here with me tonight. I'm not a bed hog I promise."

Myka looked at the bed for a minute and then back at H.G. and then at the clothes in her hands back to the bed again.

"Let me call Claudia and make sure she's okay."

H.G. was totally jumping up and down inside. She couldn't explain it but she was drawn to Myka; attracted to her. She wanted to be with her every second. She immediately shook her head when Myka popped her head in; realizing she probably heard her thoughts.

They were laying in bed about 15 minutes later. Myka sighed and rolled to face H.G. "I couldn't help but overhear… I didn't mean to and I turned it off."

H.G. blushed. "I'm sorry Myka. I just don't know how to do this."

"Believe me I know what you mean. You… you're attracted to me?"

"You're beautiful and talented and smart. Of course I'm attracted to you."

Myka blushed and smiled shyly, pulling the blanket over herself. "We should do this again sometime. Maybe have it be a regular thing."

"Sleepovers?" H.G. joked around.

"Sure, but I meant dates. Dates that we actually call dates. That is if you want to date me."

"I don't think you need to read my mind to know my answer to that."

"Helena you just have to know that if I ever cause you pain because of my semblances, it's not personal or intentional. I'm still working on control and as great as people think they are, my abilities have hurt a lot of people. I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry darling." H.G. pushed a stray hair out of Myka's face. "I trust you. Now you should sleep. We have a ceremony tomorrow and we wouldn't want to be late."

 **Hope you enjoyed it. :) Please feel free to leave a review or just a comment or even just to say hey. I love hearing from you all. Thanks so much for reading the chapter. You guys are the best! xoxo**


End file.
